The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing copolymer which has functional groups, and a curable composition containing the copolymer and a curing agent.
Conventionally, in room temperature curing fluoro-resin paints which do not require backing at high temperatures upon curing the paints, there has been employed a fluorine-containing copolymer prepared by copolymerizing a fluorolefin, cyclohexyl vinyl ether, and the like as one component of the room temperature curing paints [Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokkyo Kokai Nos. 25414/1980, 34107/1982 and No. 34108/1982]. However, the conventional copolymers have the defect of being poor in compatibility with acrylic resins. The present inventors have found incorporation of acrylic resins into the room temperature curing fluoro-resin paint of the invention improves the weatherability, transparency and pigment dispersibility of the paints.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fluorine-containing copolymer having a functional group, which has an excellent transparency and moreover has an excellent compatibility with an acrylic resin.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a curable composition containing the fluorine-containing copolymer and a curing agent.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.